


A moment of repose

by Mandakatt



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Comfort, Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, hair petting, just all around fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 09:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandakatt/pseuds/Mandakatt
Summary: Gladio wishes to give you a moment of comfort and to let you relax after a long day.





	A moment of repose

There were certain moments in your day that you absolutely lived for. And this was one of them.

It’d been one of those long days, where things were frustrating and nothing was going exactly according to plan, and even though you couldn’t identify it as a bad day, it had been frustrating. You were so very glad to be home, wrapped up in your favorite blanket as you sat on the couch, watching something on one of your streaming services that you hadn’t had the chance to sit down and watch. And next to you was your most favorite person in the world.

Gladio was sitting in the corner of the couch, leaning against the arm rest. In one hand he held his book, the other rested on the back of the couch near your shoulder, his fingers just petting lightly against you now and then.

You couldn’t help but glance over and watch him a moment as a smile turned your lips upwards. This was the way you would spend these semi-rough days, just in quiet company, and no matter how into his book he got, he always had to touch you, as if he had to be sure you were there next to him.

Your smile grew as the corner of his mouth turned up in a slight smile as he paused, lifting his eyes from his book to meet yours. With a hum he moved his hand to card his fingers gently through your hair before letting his arm rest against the back of the couch.

Turning your eyes back to your show you wrapped your blanket about you just a bit more tightly, giggling softly to yourself as you were now in blanket burrito mode. A hum passed your lips as you slowly let yourself sink down and let your head rest gently against his thigh. Your eyes fluttered a bit at the soft, rich chuckle he gave off before his fingers once more found their way into your hair, petting slowly.

A content hum passed your lips as you nuzzled against him as your tried to pay attention to the TV once more.

“Mmn, you keep that up and I’m sure I’ll fall asleep.” you mumbled softly.

“Maybe,” he began softly, a soft chuckle accompanying his words. “That’s the entire idea.” he continued to gently pet his fingers through your hair, gently massaging your scalp, only pausing when he needed to turn the page of his book.

Your eyes fluttered again and you yawned widely, bringing the blanket up higher to cover your mouth, then let a long sigh pass your lips as your eyes finally slipped closed. You told yourself you’d only sleep for five minutes, cause you really wanted to watch this show…

Gladio chuckled down at you as he felt you finally relax, your breathing growing slow and even. He leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to your temple to which you nuzzled more into his thigh, mumbling softly in your sleep.

“Shhh, I’m here babe,” he whispered to you as he resumed petting fingers through your hair. “I won’t let anything happen to you, just rest.”

He couldn’t stop the affectionate smile that lit up his face as he heard you mumble a soft ‘love you’.

“And I love you too Babe, probably more than you know…“


End file.
